America and the justice league
by Akwardforlife
Summary: In which America somehow sends himself to a different universe , one with heros. How will the Justice league react to their weird stranger. is he meta-human? alien? robot? mutation? what ever he is he can't be human, right? while america is trying to find a way back in the Dc universe, the other nation are left to try and find out what happen to america and how to get him back.
1. Oops

**_World Meeting-_**

It was america's turn to present at the world meeting. He walked up to the front of the room with a big smile stretched across his face. "Now, for my solution for pollution is gonna knock your socks off!" America exclaimed. many sighed at this. He pulled a small square from his suitcase, holding it up for them to take it in. Noone was impressed. "Do I even need to ask america.." Germany started. America looked at the at the others in the room then, everyone could of swore they saw a light bulb blink above his head as he made a 'O' shape with his mouth.

America started to pull the corners of the cude out, close to the shape of a door. he flipped a switch on one of the sides of the 'door'. the inside of the outline of a door was filled with a light magenta, the color swirling around in the frame. "Me and my buddy Toni"- england gritted his teeth at the improper use of grammar-" designed this portal door to transport anything into a small dwarf star a couple galaxies away"! He said all this with a growing smile of excitement to show it off, along with how awesome of idea this was.

England sighed knowing he would have to give the young nation a reality check again." America, noone has even figured a way to teleport, let alone to somewhere multiple galaxies away…"

America only laughed, "Dude, that's because no one has ever had an awesome alien dude to help them!" America turn to the portal and slap the frame as if it were his son that just graduated from highschool. " This thing is sure to be the solution, plus would the hero ever disapoi-" America was interrupted when the portal started to have small lights of electricity bounce off of it all over with a dark cloud of some sort emitting from it.

America took a step back to look at it fully. The other nations at this point was starting to panic as the portal started to shake. " TAKE COVER!!" one of the nations yelled. So everyone ducked under the table waiting to hear a _BOOM!_ of some sort. It sound of something close to air being sucked out of a space of sorts with a slight _pop_ at the end.

Papers were everywhere when some of the nations looked out from under the table, with others soon following them. Everything seemed to be okay, the frame was empty with nothing filling the space inside of it as it fell to the ground making a clank! noise. But when the countries took a second take at the room they notice the loud, obnoxious america was nowhere in site.

**_Elsewhere with America-_**

America hit the ground with a slight _Thud!_ as he rubbed his now sore butt. "Ow…" America whined. The nation stood up, looking at his surroundings. He looked out at the earth through the glass wall. "wow.." was all he could manage out of his mouth. But before he could gaze at the site much longer, a loud alert buzzed through the spacecraft. America jumped a little as he soon found out that the message that was in the alert was referring to him..

**_Alert! Alert! Unrecognised personal found in the West Wing! Alert! Alert! Unrecognised personal found in the West Wing! _**

America could feel something approach him at fast speeds. To see what it was, he turned in the direction his senses told him to turn in and soon enough, a man suit in all red, including a mask, with a yellow\gold lightning bolt in the middle of his chest was standing there.

America's smiled at him, "Sup dude"!

Flash almost snicker at the intruders weird welcoming, but remembered batman would give him _the look_ if he did so he decided to just smile back but got straight to the point. He put his fingers to his earpiece,"I found the intruder, I'm going to take him in now". Flash removed his hand from his ear. "Sir.."- Flash realised that the intruder looked a bit young to be called 'sir' or 'mister'-" I require you to come with me, preferable without any violence".

America did a little bit of a frown, " Sorry but I got to get back to my friends…" America turned around and took a few steps in his new direction. Flash sighed a little and reached a hand to the other man's shoulder.

America, from instinct, turn quickly and punched flash in the gut and soon followed that by grabbing his arm and flipping him harshly on his back. Flash voiced a painful moan as he tried to recall what had just happened. America's face, which held a stern look during that little stunt, quickly went into panic along with his brain.

America quickly cursed himself for reacting so harshly to someone he had just met. He picked flash up, putting him over his shoulder to prop him up against a wall. "shit shit shit, dude I am SO sorry, it was just my reflexes from my military and nation life! uhhh.." america panicked as he searched his pocket for something. Soon he pulled out a burger that was still in its wrapper, " Here take this, I am really sorry. Damn my strength.." america muttered the last part to him, but due to his loud manner, flash still heard it.

America started walking off, almost jogging, when flash reached to his earpiece again. "uh… the intruder got away…" flash stated on the open line.

_"you let him get away...!?" _Hawkgirl asked quite annoyed at flash.

" It's not my fault! He had really fast reflexes or something, not to mention he's super strong!" Flash defended himself.

_"Anyways" _Green Arrow this time,_ "what does he look like?"_

"uh.." flash thought for a moment, " around 5'9"-ish, blond with glasses. uh.. A Tan Uniform with a leather jacket." Flash finished

_"Hm"_ Green arrow responded.

_"Which way was he heading?" _Batman asked

" I believe near the medic hallway and cafeteria" flash returned.

**_Note: hey dont worry this is not a one shot but i also want to say this story idea is not originally mine, the story i was reading never got continued so i decided to rewrite it ( in my own way of course). so it u know what im talking about u will notice some sence were from that. like they all say, please review. my frist time writing on here and i don't got much experience with fanfics due to the fact I'm not that creative. also if i have and errors please tell me, i want to fix them all. idk when i update, i'm going to try to do a lot now nefore i lose interest_** **_in this._**


	2. I'm Alfred F Jones!

**_The Watchtower (a.k.a with America)-_**

America wandered a bit, mostly due to the fact he was unfamiliar with the area. America felt something come at him, so he pulled out his gun and quickly shot what was ever coming at him. "..an arrow.. that's a bit weird.." america stated a bit confused at the arrow that was now in two and on the ground.

America started walking again when another arrow shot him just below his shoulder blade. America was a little bit annoyed that he couldn't block that in time but that was further back in his mind. he looked in the direction the arrow came from, seeing a man in a green hood holding a bow with an arrow pulled back aimed at him.

America grunted a little bit when he pulled the arrow out of him so the wound would heal faster. He soon realised that his tan uniform along with his favorite leather jacket both had a hole in them and were now stained with his blood.

America looked back at the archer when he started to feel a bit… off. Soon the room spun leaving america to almost lose his footing. "So it's taking affect I see", Green Arrow smirked and he lowered his bow. America vision faded in and out with black dots dancing around as he soon collapsed. _Thud!_

Green Arrow put his arrow back in his quiver and put his bow back on his back. He walked over to the body and put his hand to his earpiece,"I got him, I might need help getting to the medic room."

_" I'll be there in a minute"_, Green lantern responded.

Soon, like he said, Green lantern arrived."I'll get the head and you can get th-" Green Arrow was interrupted by Green lantern forming a hand with his ring and picked up the intruder. Green lantern started slowly flying away with the intruder in the giant hand made of light. "yeah.. or that works too.." Green Arrow said dripping with sarcasm. Green arrow just followed sighing.

By the time everyone was in the medic,(which took about 5 to 10 minutes) the intruder started to wake up, yawning and 'stretching'. At this Green Arrow was a bit shocked, "how… That was horse tranquilizer… that should of lasted for more than 10 hours.."

Flash looked at Green Arrow " huh?".

America tried sit up only to realise he was strapped at the chest, wrists, and ankles **_(1)_**. America look at the group of people looking at him; the man in red next to the guy with a green hood, both he met before, a girl with a helmet and tan wings, a man wearing green with a glowing, green ring. There was someone else in the shadows that he could sense, but could not see.

"Who are you guys… ? ..super heros or something?!" america ask, the last sentence with more excitement. "We should be the ones asking th-" before Green Arrow could finish, Flash interjected, "Flash!- he pointed to himself- Green Arrow!- he pointed to the one with the green hood- Green Lantern!- he pointed to the one with the glowing green ring- Hawkgirl!- he pointed to the girl with the wings- And Batman!- he gestured his head to the one in the shadow."

America smiled, " I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

**_Note:_**

**_(1) - I wanted u to see the chair he was in so it would make more sense so just search dentist chair and it basically looks like that but with straps like the ones in legends of ttomorrow in their medic (legends of ttomorrow can be found on CW and Netflix , its a good show, Dc with heros!)_**


	3. Who Are You Really?

**_The World Meeting- _**

"Ve~ W-what just happened..?" Italy asked a bit startled at what had just happened. Germany was looking at the now messy room and all the shooken nations, "I don't know.."

"That bloody git!" England fumed," What the hell was he thinking!?" England seemed to be more angry than shocked, well, from what the others could tell.

England grunted as he stormed over to the so called portal and picked it up it exam it. He was cursing under his breath as he got burnt when a lighting bolt his hand when reached to grab it.

" Oh I wonder what could've happened to Amerika, Da?" faking a bit of disappointment, Russia frowned for a bit but tan quickly went back to his (Creepy)childish grin.

China walked up to the contraction, " I'm surprise he could even make something by himself, aru, well something that worked...somewhat." China started poking the frame with a stick after seeing england got hurt by it.

"Stupid Burger Basterd, at least he didn't take us down with him.." Romano growled at the situation. Romano would probably had to stay long because the american's disappearance, and he wanted to go home a get away from all the weirdos in the room.

France was still shaking a bit, but manage to speak clearly without stuttering," maybe he just ran out of the room as some prank ..?" The others looked at him and agreed, so they decided to america's boss if he got from him. Then it hit England.

England facepalmed,"why don't we just call him, he never turns his phone off"!

England was the one to call. They all waited for what seemed forever when, " -click- "

**_DC universe( with america)-_**

America smiled, " I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

Hawkgirl was somewhat amused from his enthusiasticness when being questioned, even if flash was ruining it.

Batman stepped in from the shadows holding a tablet. "You sure? Because there's not a single identity on earth named 'Alfred F. Jones'" Batman's words were sturn.

America blinked at them owl-like at them, then knotted his brows together," Well from where I come, there's no one named 'Batman'" America mocked him.

"From where I come?" Batman asked.

"Well" the american started, " don't recall there being any heroes in the world, not real ones at least. ...Besides me of course!"

At this most of them raised a brow at him. Before anyone could ask anything a phone started ringing, playing America's national anthem.

America looked at his pocket then at the group before him,"could you get that, I think my friends are worried".

With that Batman took the phone from his pocket cautiously and looked at the contact calling, "Iggy"

The picture of the contact seem to look like coal (hehe their 'scones'), Batman clicked the answer button and put it one speaker.

"..america…?" a voice with a strong birtish accent came from the phone.

"sup Iggy!" America said loud enough for Iggy to hear.

"Thank God you're alive, but where the hell did you go!" England yelled the last half of the sentence.

America thought for a moment," mmm I don't know, I don't think i'm in kansas anymore" america said in a calm and chillax tone.

"Don't give me that you bloody git! You would know, Look around at your surroundings. asshat.." The British man seemed annoyed.

"Outer Space" America said kinda plainly.

"what?"

"what"

Flash looked at the american, "psst" america looked at the flash," who's he?"

"huh? Are you there with someone?" the brit voiced again.

"We work together, he's also my ex-brother" america answered Flash, ignoring the Brit.

"Ve~ Are you okay America!?" A different, squeaker voice came over the phone.

Flash gave america another confused look, america picked up on it," another person I work with- he turned back to the phone- And Yeah i'm fine Italy" America smiled even though the others on call couldn't see it.

"What's with the weird nicknames of countries?" Green Arrow asked what the rest of the hero's wondering.

the other line went quiet when america simple sighed muttering,"thanks a lot Arthur" but he quickly went back to a smile and looked at the hooded man."well where I work it involves someone from each country, so someone tried calling others by their country and it stuck".

Batman got close to the phone," we're done here", he said as he ended the call soon after.

Batman looked at America, "Now, who are you really" He asked, making the american panic, but only internally and didn't let it show on the outside.

**_Notes: I have posted 3 chapters in one day, hopefully i can post another one today, or would it be to night..? anyways please review this and say possible ships if u want , i do FM, MM, and FF. I am open for any ship be it Dc character Hetalia character idk comment what ever_**


	4. Who are you really? Batman PV

**_Dc universe (with america) Batman's PV-_**"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" the young blond in front of me beamed.

I took a tablet out with the Name 'Alfred F. Jones' search in hundreds of sites and databases around the world.

"You sure? Because there is not a single identity on earth named 'Alfred F. Jones'" I stepped out from the shadow to where he can see me.

Alfred looked at the group giving us a owlish blink then put his eyebrows together, "Well, where I come from there's no _batman_" Alfred said 'Batman' with a weird voice as if it was not human.

"'_From where I come_'?" I asked-_Is he some sort of alien or a different earth_..-

At that it seemed he was rolling his eyes but he still had a childish Smile on his face so it ruined the whole 'eye roll' thing."Well", Alfred started," I don't recall there being any heroes in the world, not real ones at least. ...Besides me of course!" He beam, which I could of swore I saw all the light reflect off of his white, shining teeth.

Just as we were all going to ask about that, the national anthem started to play as something in Alfred's pocket started to vibrate.

Alfred looked at his pocket then at me ," could you get that , I think my friends are worried 'bout me".

I reached into his jacket pocket with caution and grabbed his phone and looked at the contact calling, 'Iggy'.

The profile picture for the contact looked like a couple pieces of coal, weird..

I clicked the answer button and put it on speaker so everyone would be able to hear their conversation.

the voice on the other side spoke first,".._America_..?", the voice seemed to be british.

Alfred seemed to light up, even if it was a little bit and yelled since I was holding the phone (**Batman was stand like 3 feet away so alfred got louder so the other on the phone could hear him**), "sup Iggy!"

"_Thank God you're alive, But where the hell did you go_!", the voice seemed to be more angry / annoyed at the second half of the sentence.

Alfred put a 'thinking' look on his face then simply said, " I don't know, I don't think i'm in kansas anymore", he almost snickered at the last bit. _Well at least we know he's from earth now, so that only meant he from another earth._

"_Don't give me that you bloody git! You would know if you looked at your surroundings. asshat_." 'Iggy' spat at him and would probably be shooting him daggers with his eyes.

Alfred seemed to sigh in defeat or something," Outer Space", america said kinda plainly.

_"what?"_

"what"

Flash made some sort of 'psst' noise at Alfred. Alfred looked at flash and flash continued when he got his attention,"who's he?"

"_huh? is there someone with you_?" Iggy asked only to get ignored by Alfred as he answered flash,"Me and him work together, he's also my ex-brother".

That made sense to batman considering how close they were acting together but batman couldn't understand is the _ex-brother_ part, how do you have a '_ex-brother_' it's not like you a break off your bond with your siblings.

"_Ve~ Are you okay America_!?" a more squeaky voice called over the phone.

Flash gave Alfred another confused look and Alfred picked up on it,"another guy I work with- and Yeah Italy, I'm fine!" Alfred's smile never wavered.

Green arrow looked a bit confused,"What's with the nicknames?" he asked with his arms crossed.

The line went quiet though shuffling could be heard, also someone mumbling 'shit' under their breath. Alfred's smile dropped a little at that quickly shot back up.

"Well where I work each of us meet to represent our countries in matters around the world, so someone called another by the country they represent and it stuck." he beamed looking at Green Arrow, who nodded in an understanding way.

I nodded getting enough knowledge to know what could of happen for him to be here. I leaned closer to the phone, "We're Done Here.." then I tapped the end call button.

I now looked at our intruder," Now, who are you _really_?" I empathize on 'really to get my point across I knew he was lying.


	5. Lasso of truth

**DC universe (with america) normal PV-**

"Who are you _really_?"

Before America could respond, a girl walked in. She was wearing a one piece suit with spangle colors, her black hair flowing down to her mid torso.

"I got your message Batman" the woman stated,"why is it you need my lasso?" and just like she had said she had a golden lasso in which she was unlatching it from her waist.

She quickly laid her gaze on the blond strapped to a chair.

"Who's that?" she said holding her lasso losely.

Batman turned to her, " That's why I wanted you here with your lasso" Batman paused as he looked at America again, " Claims to be an ' Alfred F. Jones', but there are no records of him anywhere".

WonderWoman nodded and turned to America, " I see.."

She soon wrapped the lasso around his neck seeing that everywhere else was strapped down.

America was looking at the lasso with surprise, wonderwoman saw this and cocked her eyebrow up," what? do you not believe my lasso of truth will work on you?"

America looked at wonder woman with a blank face then quickly chuckled with a smile," well it's not _that_, to say, it's just been a while since I've seen anyone use a lasso, it's refreshing."

At the same time he said that the lasso was glowing, in which he didn't notice.

Wonderwoman smirked, "refreshing you say, glad to see someone still thinks lasso are a good weapon."

She turned to Batman, " what is all you want me to ask?"

Batman took a step forward, " Who are you?" Batman asked, not letting wonder woman be the one to ask the questions.

The lasso glowed again, Alfred felt.. weird, like answering the question truthfully.

".. Alfred F. Jones.." he mustard all of his strength to say that instead of the other option.

Batman grunted at the response, seeing the intruder have trouble saying that.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked.

" .. I don't know" america honestly didn't know why, then.

"uh.. it might have to do with the portal…" America voiced his thought due to the lasso.

"what Portal?" Batman thought they were getting somewhere.

"It was my solution for pollution. A portal that sent trash into a dwarf star galaxies away.." America explained the invention.

Batman looked at the intruder's outfit, a tan military uniform.

"did you make that portal because your in the military"

America shook his head," No."

This kinda confused Batman. but now he knows what caused the stranger to get inside of the watchtower. But then he remembered when he said his job was about world problems and that he was the representative for america. the thing was, Alfred looked too young to have a position like that.

"How old are you? you said your representative for america, surely they would have someone older to do it.." Batman question.

"41-" america caught him self,".. j-just check my ID.." america gave a weak smile.

Batman was suspicious of what Alfred said but walked closer to alfred to get his wallet. He grabbed it from his back pocket and pulled his Id out. Batman glared at the Id card. Green Arrow was confused.

"well, what is it, how old is he?" flash shot the questions at fast speeds.

Batman put the id back the wallet and set the wallet down once he got all the information, referring to another id card that said;

**World Center Access Card****Country ID: United States of America****ID #:048****Country level: superpower****Accessible Areas: MR, L1, L2, C1, C2, Floors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 , and 7****Floor level: 5****[insert Barcode for entering rooms]**

"He's 19 years old, born july 4 with no year said, which should be there if they know how old he is…" Batman lead.

"But ignoring that for now" he paused," How did you get a hit on flash?"

America tilted his head to show his confusion," what do you mean, I just hit him, though I didn't mean to," he turned to flash," again sorry ".

"meh it's fine, thanks for the burger" flash gave him a thumbs up.

The rest of them look at flash with a weird look when he said something about a hamburger. Besides batman of course, he only continues to question alfred.

" Flash can move a speed up to moc 2. so I doubt you could hit him without him dodging"

America shrugged at Batman's statement, but then looked at flash," But, Dude, that's so cool!" America was smiling like a child at that point.

Batman had an idea, so of course he tested it without asking the others, " could you break those restrains if you wanted to?"

america smile never left as laugh, a warmhearted laugh,"Of course I can!"

"Then why haven't you done so already?"

"I dunno, I wanted to hear you guys out, plus the arrow dude would hit me again I don't intend to ruin my jacket any further!" America was still smiling even though the others froze when said he cared for the jacket more than his own health.

"Hey what about your arm won't you be sore!?" flash was the first to ask.

"well not really, the wound is already healed from that arrow you shot." america was smiling like an idiot.

Flash quickly pulled the jacket and uniform out of the way to see his wound, and sure enough it was healed with a small dent to be the only thing left from the arrow.

"dude, that's not even human.."Flash said with the corners of his mouth curving up ever in the slightest bit.

**_Notes: i see 4 people have followed this story along with one like. so please , even if your not one of them who did, please tell me if you want me to make the story go in certain way or add a character. anyways i intent to write as much as i can today._**


	6. ohhhh finding out sooner or later

_**Dc Universe(with america)-**_

Seeing Alfred healed with only a small dent left of that horrible gash the arrow left caused hawkgirl to pull her mallet out and be ready to knock him out at a moments notice. _This kid_\- she's lived many lives so everyone seemed young to her- _.. there's no way he had time to heal himself, he was strapped down.._

But when Flash unbuttoned the two layers of clothes to look at the 'scar'-i don't think it's even a scar at that point- they could also see there was also, what seemed to be, a burn mark in the center of his chest. Though it was old, it was no harder to see it. Alfred took notice that they all looked at his scar(s)- if u count the arrow one- and coughed to get their attention.

"Why don't we just go head to the nearest McD's and grab a burger..!" Alfred smiled it wasn't very convincing.

Wonderwoman pulled on her end of the lasso to tighten it's hold on the boy. "That scar is of fire, tell us how you got that!?" Wonderwoman questioned.

Alfred mentally cursed as his mouth moved without his consent," m-my brother, he burned the capitol to the ground..!"

At this Wonderwoman soften her grip due to confusion she was met with from Alfred's answer.

Alfred at this point started to dislike this lasso and tried thinking of a way to get out of it. The only thing he could think of was to break the strapped and take the lasso off by hand, but seeing as they will react before he'll be able to get out it was a no go. But he also knows he couldn't just sit there until they asked the just the right question to get him to spill the beans.

Then he remembered how he trained himself how to go to sleep on command after watching a so _not_ scary movie if it got too much- which would never happen, the hero never gets scared. Alfred shut his eyes and held his breath. _Okay, maybe not so much as taught himself more of found out that happens when you don't get enough oxygen._

The others watched as the blond hair boy in front of them started to turn from tan to pink, red, and then reaching blue. "Hey!", Wonderwoman pulled the lasso to try and get him to get air, but it was too late and the boy was now passed out again on the chair.

Batman thought he might as well get a blood sample from him while he's out. Though Batman was done with him he did learn a few things; 1 he got injured in a fire- he then thought of what the burn mark looked like again he turned to alfred and check again to make sure he didn't missee.

The scar was concentrated in the very center of his chest with was picurlar considering if he was in a burning building, it shouldn't just burn him in one spot, let alone so precise. He did say the capital was burned down and if remembered correctly, in 1814 the capital of america was burned down. By this point batman had figured that Alfred was somehow connect to america or at least the land ( and everything on it).

The others had left to other rooms in the Watchtower, such as Flash going to the cafeteria, dragging Green arrow along. Hawk girl had gone to the training room, seeing that training help eased her with any problems. Green lantern had actually stay with batman, only observing him having nothing else to do at the moment.

When the analysis on the blood was done batman looked to see if it connected with any on the database. He didn't find anything that matched alfred's DNA, bt that only helped him prove he wasn't human. Be it he was a new mutation experiment, or a being that has been hiding from the world.

* * *

London, Uk (with England)-

England opened any and every book even remotely close to teleportation. He has been at that ever since Alfred had stopped picking up his calls. He kept telling himself that the idiot probably just forgot to charge his phone the night before so it dies on him. But after a few hours his patient being tested seeing he couldn't find anything that would help their situation.

There was a reason he said that no one had figured out how to teleport because _NO ONE HAD SIMPLY DONE IT, WHICH MEANS THAT ALL HIS BOOKS ARE USELESS._ England, after all, is trying to look through magic books when science and technology sent him there to outer space. The thing is, there is no reception out in space and he had already checked with all the countries had a space shuttle up in space with reception. Seeing that no one did, he assumed he wasn't even in their universe anymore, which terrified him.

It was true England did know of a spell that sent one to different universes but that required knowing which one he was in…

He sighed rubbing his eyes trying to stop the stinging. He looked at his phone, _Trying one more time wouldn't hurt.._, he thought.

As he started typing in Alfred's number he received a text. A text from _him._ From Alfred.

_**Note: though I ship UkUs, this ship isn't present in this story. it was simply what parent would do if their child all of a **__**suddenly disappeared. Also thanks to you three who commented, i'm sorry I didn't see them sooner, my phone sent the **__**notification toto my email box, (which I never check and was lucky enough **__**to be looking for something and saw it in there). I do intend for Alfred to slowly slip up **__**revealing things to the super heroes, even if batman is almost there he will find out a few more things about the man. Also sorry if you're getting a lot of notification because i keep finding mistakes in my work**_


	7. Baby face

He quickly tapped out of 'phone' app and into message app and on his and Alfred's message box.

Filled with adrenaline, Quickly read the short message.

**America-[**Hey dude, do you know what happened?**]**

He almost wanted to curse the little burger for scaring him, but he would probably say something among the lines of 'Awwwww you worried about me?~" and England was not in the mood for jokes.

England started to type on his, pressing a bit harder than needed.

**[**America what happened, and I have no time for jokes!**]-Iggy**

England held his breath as he could the bubble in the bottom right corner of his screen saying America was typing.

**America-[**I don't know, but I think it was the portal I made. I was hoping you could help me.**] **

**[**Of course I'll help, you idiot. I could use my magic… but I need to know what universe you're in, so explain all that's different.**]-Iggy**

England was almost mad that America thought he wasn't trying but quickly got to the point, he may not be my colony anymore but it'll be a cold day in hell when I would just let him go missing..

**America-[**Thanks, well first there are real superheroes here. Someone who can move at speeds up to moc 2! A man who's really good with the bow and Arrow. And a superman! Is that enough?**] **

**[**Yes. I think I'll be able to find it with that.. stay safe I don't want to be the one to explain to your boss why you went missing during the meeting at my place.. And whatever you do don't reveal anything about us, we'll talk about that call from earlier later. but for now I have to work on that spell**]-Iggy**

**America-[**Got it!**]**

England was to relieved that America hasn't kill himself yet to notice that he hadn't said '_Iggy_', '_bro_' or misspelled anything / used texting slang.

No, England was just glad he hadn't died. So he went on with searching for a universe with 'superheroes that can move faster than light and can shoot really good with a bow and arrow'. _Speaking of which, since when was someone who was really skilled with a bow and arrow they're considered a 'super' hero._

**_Dc universe( with batman )-_**

Since the call from '_Iggy_' the only thing he's been able to access was the chat with this 'Iggy' person.

So batman tried to imitate Alfred's character from how he talked earlier.

**[**Hey Dude, do you know what happened?**]-America**

Batman saw his name in the chat as '_america_' which proved his thought about Alfred. Soon Iggy responded.

**Iggy-[**America what happened, and I have no time for jokes!**]**

Batman thought of what Alfred told him when he asked.

**[**I don't know, but I think it was that portal I made. I was hoping you could help me.**]-America**

**Iggy-[**Of course I'll help, you idiot. I could use my magic… but I would have to know what universe you're in, so explain all what's different.**]**

Using all what Alfred said to his advantage, can up with a somewhat information about the differences.

**[**Thanks, well first there are real superheroes here. Someone who can move at speeds up to moc 2! A man who's really good with the bow and arrow. And a superman! Is that enough?**]-America**

**Iggy-[**Yes. I think I'll be able to find it with that.. stay safe I don't want to be the one to explain to your boss why you went missing during the meeting at _my_ place.. And whatever you do don't reveal anything about us, we'll talk about that call from earlier later. but for now I have to work on that spell**]**

**[**Got it!**]-America**

And with that batman had learned that there's more of Alfred's _kind_.

He looked at Alfred again. He reached for his glasses, taking them off. To his surprise he looked even younger.

He closed the glasses, setting them on a stand near him.

He had another (probably crazy) idea, he undid the straps holding Alfred down and carried him to the training room. And to his surprise, he weighed a lot more than he looked.

When he came into the room he was meeting with Hawkgirl's voice.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She paused her beating on the sand bag hanging from the ceiling and turned to batman.

"Don't worry, if anything gets out of hand, I'll put him out." Was all batman said. And with that, he contacted everyone aboard the watchtower.

First, flash got there, you know, because of his speed. Then Green Lantern, followed by Green arrow. Since Wonderwoman soon went back to what she was doing, before she came after alfred passed out again. But someone else arrived. Someone who was just coming to see if batman could help him with something, but sadly he was dragged into this.

"What is it now?" Green Arrow asked, arms crossed like always.

"Training" batman said simply.

"Heh. uh, no. I didn't come here just to train, _love_" someone with a British accent said.

With that, the young man before them all arose with a jolt making some of them jump.

"Bloody Hell! What's up with him" the British man asked.

Soon alfred laid his eyes on the British man, and to his disappointment, it wasn't England,_-though he'd never admit it.-_

But this Britain had blonde hair, blue eyes, with stubble on his chin and a tan trench coat on.

" he's Alfred" flash explain but not really.

Alfred looked up at the brit, then slowly stood up and looked around the room then back at the group.

"Are you guys planning on beating the hell out me now?" Alfred cocked his head like a confused puppy.

" Not unless you don't fight back, now hawkgirl and alfred, in the ring." Batman gestured to the boxing ring.

"You think he's just going to go in there and fight her-" Green lantern stopped after seeing alfred dunk under some of the ropes to get into the ring.

Hawkgirl soon stepped into the ring as well.

"Well, let's get started!" Alfred was smiling like a child, which he look more like without his glasses.

**_Notes: i had fun wriging this and I think you're going to like the new character i added in there ;) if you know, good for you. thanks for the support. im at my aunts for a week so ill type as much as i can while im here. btw this is my longest chapter yet! :D_**


	8. Ye-haw

**_Dc universe (u know the drill)-_**

"Well, let's get started!"

Hawkgirl thought she would go easy on the kid, even is she wasn't using her mace she was quite skill through the years.

Alfred through the years has never really been the one to start a war in history unless someone pushes him, so hawkgirl was the first one to make a move.

She went at him, swinging her leg up to his head to kick him. He quickly turned out of the way, grabbing and pushing her leg back to the ground.

Alfred still had a smile on his face but not in a mocking way. He stood there waiting for her next attack, which annoyed batman a bit. He wanted to see what he was capable of.

Hawkgirl started punching him here there, kicking at him as well, picking up her speed as she did.

Alfred just keep dodging her or easily blocked it with his forearm. Soon he got bored and hit her once, right in the gut, followed up by a strong kick to her side. This sent her to the ropes, hanging on to them so as not to fall.

Batman was almost disappointed in her, but then again boxing wasn't exactly her speciality. Flash had already ran to the medic and back, receiving a bag of ice.

"Here" flash said holding the bag of ice out for her to take.

"Thanks." She said, her pride now damaged.

Batman thought that, maybe, he should see if he could be hosting any powers, besides fast regeneration. Maybe magic..?

" John I hope you don't mind fighting him, since your a '**_master of the dark arts'_**" batman said turning to John Constantine.

"What? Me?" John pointed to himself, checking with him," I do magic not hand to hand combat.."

Alfred stepped out from the rink, and back to group waving at john for him to come with him, " Dude, magic is not real, but I'll entertain you," alfred said laughing.

John, at this point was insulted," Oi! Magic and dark arts are real and it certainly can kick your arse in a fight!"

The two went to an open area in the room, both looking like they were getting in their fight stances.

"Hahahaha, Dude. I'll fight in the honor of space tec" Alfred said pumping a thumbs up in the air.

John just scowled, "What does that have to do with magic!?"

"Also, Dude, please do _not_ flash me, I am _not_ into that kind of stuff" alfred said with slight worry in his face.

"Oh bloody hell, why do some many people get that idea- screw it.." john growled.

John pulled some marbles with some ancient writing on them, chanting something to activate them, then threw them at Alfred.

Alfred could only look down at them before they sent a shot of electricity at him. Though they hit, alfred started laughing and crying, which sort of ruined the whole vibe of the fight.

Alfred was soon in a cage of electricity hitting him.

"HAHA D-dude! S-stop, I C-can't ! HAHAHAH!" Alfred was hugging his sides as hi grinning face was in tears from the laughter.

Soon the electricity cage faded away, Alfred wiped a tear away from his eye.

John started to chant again as Alfred rushed him and grabbed him by his collar, spinning him around at flash speeds.

Soon Alfred, slowed down grabbing the strings on the boxing rink and yanked them hard enough to rip them at both ends. By then he pushed John away from him, swing his new formed lasso like he was cowboy going to catch a bull. and sure enough he tossed the lasso in the direction of john who has just gained his footing, and it fell around him. Alfred yanked the lasso, sending John into a hard hug with the lasso and getting pulled in by Alfred.

"And that's how ya do it Texas style (insert Ye-Haw here)! W-wait, where's my Texas'?" Alfred pause leaving John to get out of the lasso.

"Pardon me? Texas'?" John asked dusking his trench coat off.

The group looked at him too. Alfred realised they didn't know about his glasses.

"Oh um.. my glasses, I call them Texas.." Alfred was flustered by the end of the sentence. But he soon got over it.

"Hey but, for now, can we stop '_training_' and can you guess help me get home. I enjoy your company and all, but I kinda need to get back before all hell lets lose…"Alfred lowered his shoulders, which made him look like a puppy.

John made a coughed to get their attention, " Well, I actually came here to talk about how I hear there was a new being on earth and it was, how do I put this, **_would let all hell loose_**."John then glanced at Alfred, who looked super confused.

"I'm assuming _this_ is our new being that I heard about?" John said gesturing to Alfred

Alfred 'phm!'ed as he crossed his arms, " can you not refer to me as a '_it_'".

"I do know someone who '_knows magic_', but he's not here and i couldn't find my phone when I woke back up.." Alfred said, making sure added quotes with his fingers.

Batman took a step closer,"this person wouldn't happen to be this 'Iggy' person." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but he'll get mad if you call him that, his name is Arthur." Alfred said shrugging.

Batman soon pulled Alfred's phone out and handed to him, "I couldn't get in with the password."

"Oh it's simple, C-a-n-a-d-i-a, no one ever remembers him so no one usually figures it out."Alfred said as he took the phone and said it along as he typed it.

Alfed seemed to be scrolling through something then stop, he then showed them all a photo of a man with a quite annoyed look on his face and alfred was next to him sticking his tongue out at the camera. The other man in the photo had more pale blonde hair with **_thic_** eyebrows and piercing green eyes. He seemed to be older than alfred, not by much though, early 20's at most.

"This is Iggy, or you would call him Arthur." Alfred smiled as he showed the photo off.

**_hoped you like this chapter, i made a lot of meme references and jokes along the way which i enjoyed. if there's anyone you want alfred to meet while he's here, just say! another chapter down_**


	9. Notice

**_as you can tell this is not a new update, but instead a notice._****_I have been reading hetalia / avengers crossovers, which i very much enjoy. but they never get continued, so i was thinking on writing a different story about America / alfred meeting the avengers._****_The thing is, i would feel bad to just end the story here if u guys enjoyed it._****_so i would appreciate if you guys would tell me if you would want me to continue this or write the or fandic idea._****_dont be afraid to comment_****_fb hrd v_**


	10. Notice (06-15 19:29:56)

thanks for the comments, I will start on my new fanfic, but I'll keep this up in case i wantto continue this any further.

I also would like to inform you guys that I do have a Wattpad account and have a different story up on there. it is not hetalia, but instead a Zodiac fic. and no i haven't finished that fanfic.

anyways, my account name on there is ;

@_Nerd_In_The_House_


	11. Notice (06-21 19:23:44)

i'm sorry i haven't posted anything yet but there's a big problem to do with my next fanfic... I haven't seen the avengers movie. i have seen only a few marvel movies, that includes :

the hulk

ghostrider

spider man homecoming

iron man 1

avengers civil war

infinity war

end game

along with some episodes of agents of shield

so im kinda clueless on when or how they meet...

the worst thing is that i can't manage to find the movies i want on hulu or anything like it with buying it..

so until i can watch those movies ,(since i cant buy any comic books), the hetalia / avengers crossover will be postponed.. sorry :(


End file.
